<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Error stories by Loui230p</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487543">Error stories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui230p/pseuds/Loui230p'>Loui230p</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loui230p/pseuds/Loui230p</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lot of small Error strories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error was chained to a wall. Naked bruised and broken. Error didn't say a word or make a sound. His breath was silent and shaking. He had been violated beaten starved. Error had been stripped of the most basic rights. He hung limply from his chains. Fell came in wanted to have some fun when suddenly Error started to scream. His scream was bloodcurdling, terrifying even. People ran in and saw his face being ripped off. It was clear that the face was a mask. It latched on to fell. He fell backward and screamed in pain. He tried to pry it off, but nothing worked, then suddenly he stood up. Fell screamed in agony at every movement and suddenly he left. He destroyed the original Floverfell and swapfell along with others. Ink and many others followed, including Egde followed him to where ever he was. Meanwhile, Error was being interrogated by Dream, who simply searched his memories. He found that the mask was a parasite that hungered for destruction. Dream hurried to the others with the news completely forgetting the old Error. The skeleton didn't move at all. He waited for it all to end. The mask had left him so eighter he would be feed or he would die. He hoped for the last or rather he begged for the last on in his mind. He begged for it all to just end. Fell had managed to pry off the mask and broke it in front of everyone. An evil spirit left the mask. Fell was breathing heavily as he was covered in blood. He looked at the others. Then clutched his head and screamed. He screamed bloody murder as the spirit left them. Fell had seen things. Things that would scar him for the rest of his life. He stopped and took deep breaths. The others tried to find out why he screamed and what the mask was. They asked him but he left quickly and ran to the old Error's cell. He cut the chains. He caught the skeleton as he fell. Fell placed the other in a corner and covered him with his jacket. He took the keys to the room and locked the door so no one could get into the room. He looked at the broken skeleton who just stared wide-eyed at the floor. His mouth hung slightly open as he took shaky and fast breaths. The little skeleton hugged the jacket close it may smell of blood and dust but it was warm and soft. The skeleton was crying into the jacket trying to hide his tears. Fell took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and slowly feed the other who refused the food to the best of his abilities. In the end, he was too weak to fight it so he ended up being feed. Fell left him and locked him in there. He looked people dead in the eye as he walked by with the keys. Fell walked into an occupied meeting room.</p><p>"Fell what was the mask?" Ink asked. It was only classic, Dream, ink, and now Fell in the room.<br/>"I don't know but I couldn't control my body and what's worse was that it showed me the memories of all the past people it controlled," Fell said. Ink nodded.<br/>"What did it show you," Dream asked.<br/>"I won't tell about anyone but the skeleton that we have captured. He was sold of by his brother used as all kinds of slaves until the mask took him and destroyed his AU. The mask is Error, while the skeleton we have never got a name," Fell said. They looked at him.<br/>"We wrongfully harmed him," Dream said. Fell nodded.<br/>"I want to make one thing clear if this is going where I think it is. Never touch his face," Fell said. He gave them the key to his cell and left them. Dream and the others found him in the same state Fell left him in only now he was slowly rocking back and forth. Dream carefully picked him up and the little skeleton froze in place. Ink and classic went on to spread the word of what happened to the skeleton to everyone. Dream carried the other to a bath and gently washed his broken bones in warm vanilla scented water. The smaller of the two didn't move nor react. He didn't care that the smell of blood increased and mixed with the vanilla nor that fell's jacket got wet and bloody. Dream gently tried to remove the jacket. The skeleton didn't move he just looked completely hopeless as it was taken from him. Dream felt guilty and gave him the jacket back. Dream didn't let anything touch the other face. Not even when he dried the other. The small skeleton was dressed in a stay jacket that was too big and slightly showed his shoulder. He was also given a pair of sweatpants that were too big and dragged behind him as he walked. The stay jacket wasn't secured around him so the long sleeves covered his hands and dragged behind him. Dream had guided the other to a new room with a bed a table beside it a desk and a mirror. The small skeleton looked at the mirror and then he launched at it shattering it and using the glass pieces to hurt himself. Dream quickly got him away from the mirror and took him to another room that looked the same but without the mirror. He healed the other. Dream looked at the skeleton's face. It was absolutely beautiful, but it had a burn mark on one of the checks. It was clear that it was made with a purpose as it had de resemblance of a note. Dream hushed the crying skeleton that was having an inwards violent reaction. It mentally broke the smaller more than he already was. Dream slowly forced him to sleep and carried him to the bed while removing the jacket from him. Dream gently placed him under the covers and went to clean the mess the skeleton had created. The first few days were quiet as the little skeleton stayed in his room and either slept in weird corners or places or just sat quietly hugging a pillow. A few weeks passed by and all the mirrors were eighter broken or removed. The skeleton had a chip inserted into his neck. The chip was designed to send signals to the lock of doors in case he walked by. It would lock the door if there was something that he could use to hurt himself within the room. He was allowed to go anywhere in the mansion, where the room wasn't locked, as long as he was inside during the night. He always carried a pillow with him that he would hug when scared or when he felt hopeless. He was always where people weren't and would never sleep in his assigned room. After he was told he could leave his room, was he never in there. People would find him hiding in hidden corners being awake but hugging his pillow. Dream found out that he slept in those corners and that he was a very light sleeper. Fell had changed. He was to only one that could get the small skeleton to speak. He was the only one that could calm the skeleton in his worst panics. Fell had changed after the mask had taken him. He had no temper and rarely showed emotions. He was feared in his own AU after putting his brother, undyne, and the king in their place. He was expanding his house so it could fit a few more people and kicked his brother out. Fell was also the only one capable of feeding the small skeleton without the skeleton having a panic attack. It was clear to every sans that fell had taken the other under his wing and were planning on bringing the other home. Fell currently spoke with the small skeleton. They sat in a quiet corner in an abandoned hall.<br/>"I've finished renovating my house and now it has five bedrooms instead of only two my brother also moved out," fell whispered. They needed to speak in a hushed tone as the skeleton's ears were sensitive.<br/>"That's nice to hear," the other whispered back in his light and soothing voice. Fell gently took his hand and caressed it.<br/>"Are you ready to get a name?" Fell asked he had asked this every day since the little one was rescued. The small skeleton only shook his head. Fell gave him a sad smile.<br/>"I'll ask again tomorrow then," Fell said. He gently helped the small one up. The skeleton was about one head smaller than fell. Fell started walking still holding the other's hand while still caressing it. The little skeleton held his pillow as he followed.<br/>"Where are we going?" He asked.<br/>"We are going to get some food in you," Fell said with a small smile. They walked but only one set of feet could be heard. The small skeleton's feet couldn't be heard he never made a sound when moving. They reached the kitchen. Fell took a keycard and opened the door. He brought the other in there and took a pre-made plate of mashed potatoes for the skeleton. The smaller couldn't digest solid food's yet. Fell got a rubber spoon and slowly feed the other.<br/>"You know I can feed myself," the smaller said.<br/>"I know, but I also know you won't if I give you the spoon," Fell said. The smaller knew fell was right. Fell finished feeding the smaller and gently kissed the smaller's hand. Fell looked at the smaller with gentle loving eyes.<br/>"I want to know if you want to move in with me," fell softly spoke. The smaller looked at him.<br/>"Won't Ink or dream be mad at you?" He asked. Fell gave him a soft smile.<br/>"I already spoke with them, and they thought it was a good idea as long as you accepted it," Fell whispered. The smaller looked down and began to cry. Fell were over and hushed him trying to calm him. He hadn't expected this reaction.<br/>"Thank you," the little one whispered. Fell hugged him and caressed the back of the skeleton's head.<br/>"Is that a yes?" Fell asked. He received a nod and smiled. Fell opened a portal to his home. They walked through together and fell showed him around. The little one had a day to settle in. No rooms were locked, but some cupboards and cabins were. He found a room he wanted and found that he was already assigned to that room. The day after fell had warned everyone in his AU about touching his mate as he had put it. A week went by and fell found that the small skeleton would do all the chores even when he wasn't asked to. The little one was happy to be useful and with fell. The little one knew that fell had taken him as a mate, but honestly, he was grateful that it was fell and no other. Egde came to have a word/fight with his brother he didn't expect to see the small skeleton sitting on the couch reading a book. Fell wasn't home at the moment. He was out getting groceries. The skeleton looked up from his book. He didn't move speak or show emotions. Fell had warned him about anyone entering the house without knocking. He had said that it meant trouble every time it wasn't fell. Egde looked at the skeleton who wore a red hoody that was way too big and black ripped jeans. Egde scoffed. The little skeleton seemed to go back to reading, but he got ready for a fight. Egde looked at him.<br/>"Where is my sad excuse of a brother?" Edge asked.<br/>"Out getting groceries," the skeleton whispered. Egde didn't hear him. He attacked demanding an answer. Egde had thrown a bone. The skeleton had moved it so it went out the window instead of hitting him. The little skeleton placed his book on the table and repeated himself a little louder. Egde heard him this time. More from lipreading less from actually hearing it. He scoffed at the other. He glared daggers at the small skeleton.<br/>"Who the hell are you?" Edge asked.<br/>"I don't have a name," The little skeleton said. Egde glared.<br/>"Everybody has a fucking name," Edge hissed. The little one only shook his head. Egde grew furious and attacked the smaller shattering his rips.<br/>"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN TOY WITH ME?" Edge yelled. The little one didn't react. Only when Edge punched him in the face did he get a reaction. The little skeleton grabbed Edge by the neck and placed his feet against the wall. He pushed away from the wall rolled on the floor and pinned Egde down trapping him in blue bones that made more damage than egde could afford. The little one ignored both the crack in his skull and his shattered rips as he sat on the couch with his book again. Edge tried to free himself but after taking three bones was his health down at one HP. He stayed completely quiet and still. He had a bone going through his jaw. The little one continued to read. Fell came home and was shocked but then snirked at his brother's misery. Then he looked at his skeleton and that smirk turned to pure hatred. He hurried to his mate and looked at his head. He caressed his mate's head and found the crack was long. It was going to leave a scar on his beautiful face. Fell told the little one to free his brother. Fell looked back and moved the book a little as he thought he saw something on the other's chest. It was a bad bloodstain. Fell was absolutely pissed. He grabbed his brother's leg threw him into the snow effectively killing him. Fell wasn't aware of how much damage his brother had taken but he didn't care as his brother had it coming. People stared in horror at Fell and he decided to use this to his advantage.<br/>"Anyone touching my mate again and you'll end up like my pathetic brother," Fell yelled. He got in found a med-kit and wrapped his mate up. The little one was a mess when he had to have bandages on his forehead. He hated it and fell knew. He ended up removing them and calling dream who came in seconds. He looked at the blood puddle on the floor but decided to ignore it for now.<br/>"Can you heal his head?" Fell asked. Dream nodded and did. The scar was visible but not noticeable. He also healed the rips while he was at it.<br/>"What happened?" dream asked. The little one didn't say a word.<br/>"I don't know and he won't talk as long as you're here," Fell said. Dream nodded he healed the other completely and left. Fell kissed the top of the other's skull.<br/>"My brother got angry?" fell asked. The little one nodded. Fell held him close and they stayed like that. Fell used his magic to lock the door. They fell asleep like that. Their trust for each other made their souls get close to one another while they slept and caused them to lock together. They shared magic in their sleep and suddenly a soul formed in the smaller belly together with flesh. The little one was the first to wake and he instantly noticed something wrong. He could feel the flesh and the content pulsings of the child. The little and not pregnant skeleton gently removed himself from fells arms. He looked at the souling and the coloring. the souls didn't have any determination but that didn't mean they didn't have color. It was a violet color mixed with silver. It was stunning. The little skeleton woke his mate and showed him the souling. He smiled softly and kissed the other.<br/>"What should we name them?" The little one asked.<br/>"We can think of that after we named you," Fell said. The small skeleton only looked at him.<br/>"Then name me," He said surprising Fell. Fell thought for a moment.<br/>"Brone," he said.<br/>"You know that name means sadness right?" The little skeleton now named brone said.<br/>"Nope I didn't and we are not going to change it,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Another life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error wakes up in his original world and meets his brother</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence was all Error heard when new memories rushed into her skull. She got memories from a different life. In that life, she had a brother that had one tear mark under each eye. His name was Fejl. Fejl was a soldier in a war while Error was the commander. The commander who refused to be behind his soldiers. The commander that fought up front with her brother and was written down in history. Error saved her brother's life. Fejl had lost an arm in the early stages of the war, so Error had made a mechanical arm for him that doubled as a weapon. Error had spinal issues and had fixed it with mechanical enchantments too. Error remembered how she had pushed her brother out of the way and saved him from a bullet in the head. She remembered how it felt when her skull shattered, but also how she had just got up and continued fighting. She remembered how she managed to end the war by capturing all the commanders and people ranked above. Error didn't understand where those memories came from. They seemed so familiar but distant. Maybe it was from her life before the anti void? She tried to open her eyes to no avail. She heard beepings and shoutings. Concern and worry floated her body. Maybe Ink had captured her and was going to do something. She moved her arm to her skull and found it covered in bandages. She felt someone taking her arm and forcing it down. Error got up and had the other pinned to the ground within the blink of an Eye. <br/>"Error calm down. You are not on the battlefield anymore, but in a hospital," She heard her brother's voice. Is she back or dreaming or is this real? She let him go.<br/>"Sorry," She said. She still wasn't sure and eventually pinched her arm. Pain. She wasn't dreaming. Error ripped off her bandages and got off him. He made her go back to her bed. She didn't know that she had startled the entire team of doctors and nurses by waking so suddenly and without a warning. Error was placed back on the bed. <br/>"I think we can be sure that your head didn't take any serious damage when it was blasted open," She hears her brother laugh. She looked at him with a smile as tears fell. He hugged her closely. Then whispered something into her ear that shocked her.<br/>"I've taken care of ink," Fejl said. Error didn't respond, but Fejl knew that she had heard him. Error was in shock at what her brother had said. It wasn't long till Error was allowed home from the hospital. Error came back to her house and garden. She lived with her brother who had to help her with a lot of gardening work as they had abandoned it while serving in the military. Both got inside and sat on the couch.<br/>"Explain," Error said. She looked her brother in the eyes.<br/>"Error you've been in a coma for nine days, but in reality, your soul was forced into another body to fight a neverending battle for ten eons until someone would replace you. One Eon there is equal to a day in this world. I was told about this so I could help you once you came out. You spend one Eon in the Antivoid until you managed to come out and fight. I couldn't bear to know that you were suffering, so I managed to get into the other world and teach Ink a lesson or two. I don't know why, but I do know that you got to keep your strings even in this world where magic doesn't exist," Fejl explained. Error nodded taking it all in. She slowly processed it. Tears left her eyes rapidly while her brother hugged her. That was proven to be a mistake. She tackled her brother to the ground and sat on him relaxing. <br/>"Does that mean my mechanical parts are intact?" Error asked. Her brother hissed.<br/>"The doctors had to replace it since it was damaged by the bullet that put you in a coma. Can you stop tackling me and get off of me?" Fejl said. Error laughed and shook her head. She got up and helped up her brother up only to tackle him to the couch.<br/>"Nope and If you need me can you find me in my workspace. I'll be making a new spine for myself," Error said. Fejl stopped her.<br/>"The president wants to give you a medal of horner and bravery while promoting you to one of the secret ranks," Fejl said. Error rolled her eyes.<br/>"I'm not surprised," Error said. She left and started to work on a new spine. She worked for five hours and then she was good as new. Sure it was made in a hurry and without all the features her old spine had but she could just make another from scratch another day. The next day was she given the medal in a public affair. She was asked why she didn't stay behind as most commanders did. She simply said. 'It's not fair that my brother has to sacrifice his life when I get to stay in safety,' She was rich as she had sold the base of her technology. The technology that could replace limbs. Her new life was quiet but she needed something to do. Error wasn't needed by the military unless another war started. Yet she was paid 8 figures a year. She quickly got bored of this life and wanted to do something with it. She went to visit her old Highschool. The students were shocked to see her there. she had told the principal in advance and he had warned all the teachers. Error walked into the school entrance at the start of the day. She looked around and smiled at the memories. Fejl had decided to tag along. The sibling pair spoke with one of the teachers who was a friend of theirs. Then the bell rang and students walked out only to look at the celebrity in front of them. Error was ignoring everyone but as the next bell rang did she pay attention the principal was a part of the conversation.<br/>"Everybody go to your classes if you want a future if not do I have permission from ol' M here to give you a military training course," Error said. M was the Principal who hated his nickname. Half the students went away but the other half was ready for the challenge. It didn't even take half an hour for Error to exhaust them. She forced them to continue until the first child threw up then she made it easier for everyone but still hard. They were exhausted. Error was proud. Then she looked at the principal. <br/>"Max You said something about lacking teachers and it was hard finding people that were capable to keep the children in check right?" Error asked<br/>"Yes and why?" He asked.<br/>"I'm bored most of the time so I'll be putting in an application. This should prove that I can put them in their place," Error said. The principal was shocked but her brother was on the ground laughing. <br/>"I knew you had a dream of being a teacher but you are a war veteran," He said. Error shrugged. <br/>"If they don't want me here then I'm going to a private high school as a PE and Sewing teacher," In the end that is what ended up happening. Error was a teacher at a private high school and had a good life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Forced fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error has what is called forced fears and the council finds out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We need to find a way to stop Error. I no longer care if that means killing him," Ink said. They just looked at him in shock. They didn't think Ink would be that desperate, but they have been fighting Error for well over 5 eons. <br/>"Ink. There is something I want to test," Dream said.<br/>"Sure," Ink said.<br/>"How about you stop creating AU's for a month, and we will see how error react?" Dream said.<br/>"We can do that," Ink said. The council was dismissed as the meeting ended. Error continued to destroy for about one more week after Ink stopped. Then Error also stopped completely. Ink made one Au, and error destroyed one AU. That was when Ink realized something. Maybe Error had an actual reason for destroying. He proposed the idea to the council. Blue had gotten enough and yelled at them. He screamed at them. He told them about the balance as he had gotten enough. He also told them how he knew. He continued screaming at them until everything was said. Blue was pissed. He left them to soak in what he had said.<br/>"Wait, why hasn't he told anyone sooner?" Classic asked.<br/>"He did tell me two eons ago, but I simply didn't believe him," Ink said, but then remembered something. Ink went pale. He almost looked panicked. <br/>"We need to capture Error a soon as possible," He said. People looked at him.<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Ink, what did you do?" Dream asked. Ink almost looked panicked.<br/>"A few Eons back did I grow really possessive of all of my creations, and I did something that I later forgot about. I forced fifteen different fears into Error," Dream just looked at Ink, disgusted. Before anyone knew had Dream snapped Ink's neck. Killing him in an instant. People started yelling at him, wanting to know that the hell he was thinking<br/>"I don't think any of you realize just how bad this is," Dream said. They looked at him in shock.<br/>"What ink have done is torture a person until they have a thing or action as a trigger, and that will take at least five months per time," Dream said. <br/>Timeskip<br/>They had just captured Error, and now they had to find out what his fears were. They knew he feared five words. Ink, Error, Is, The, and was. They also found that his reactions to any of those words were a suicide attempt. They found that he was afraid of the dark after the first night. It turned out that it wasn't darkness but black. The color black. Even the smallest spot of black was enough to trigger him. It meant a crack in the wall, the seams of a t-shirt, even the small space between the door and its frame. He couldn't even blink or close his eyes because of his fear. Error was constantly terrified because of that. To help the poor soul, did they wrap a multicolored blindfolder around his head with small LED lights in it. Error could never see darkness nor the color black. They used magic to tie it onto him, and he was comfortable with this as he feared touch. They tried to feed Error, but he couldn't deal with having anything in his mouth. They ended up adding an iv opening to his arm. It would give him everything needed to be healthy. Error didn't mind. He just had to move the drip holder with him. Error was given a baby blue sweater that had stupidly long sleeves and a small covered hole for the IV. He also wore brown pants and white sneakers he managed to keep white. Error couldn't stand to be in one room for more than two hours at a time. It wasn't an issue. Error would just go to another room and sometimes go outside to explore. He didn't need his eyes to know the location of different objects. That was something everyone quickly learned. He could use echolocation instead. He loved exploring the AU's. He never really had the opportunity before now. Dream was happy to see how Error was doing and never left him alone. They were currently in a Fell universe exploring and getting some specially branded chocolate.<br/>"Coco, how are you liking exploring so far?" Dream asked. He called Error for Coco as Error's name was a trigger.<br/>"I like it a lot. I never got to explore like this before," Error said smiling. His drip bag was in a backpack he wore. Dream smiled at Error. This was the best outcome they could get despite not knowing all of Error's fears yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Forced fears part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream grows possessive</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error sat in front of Dream on the floor.<br/>
"Remember Coco, if you are uncomfortable, then tell me," Dream said. He gently reached for the other's hand. Error tensed a lot when the two of them made contact. Dream cupped both his hands around Error's. Error took deep breaths, trying to calm down.<br/>
"You are doing so good. Remember, if it too much, then please tell me," Dream said soothingly. Error took deep breaths. Dream looked at Error and pulled away. This was definitely hard on the smaller. Error took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Dream smiled sadly but then remembered something.<br/>
"Coco, wait here," Dream said and teleported away Error calmed down fast and was relaxed once Dream returned. Error turned his head towards the sound and could sense dream holding something. He sensed dream place, whatever, it was in front of him.<br/>
"Coco, you can move your blindfolder up a bit. It a gift to you," Dream said Error moved it up and saw a fluffy, creamy white seal plushy with brown eyes and face. He hugged it, smiling. Dream smiled at the cute scene in front of him. Error hugged it closely and covered his eyes again. Dream took a picture and saved it in a locked file.<br/>
"Thank you," Error said. His voice was not as glitchy as it used to be. Dream just smiled. He then checked his clock.<br/>
"I have to go to a meeting soon. You can go wherever you want, but please stay in the house," Dream said. Error nodded and got up. He took the drip holder in one hand, and the seal in the other. Dream left to the meeting. It was so they could vote for another leader. Classic was voted to be the new leader. Dream became the right-handed man again. Dream was trusted by everyone. They knew that if the leader did anything against the ethics and mortal of the masses, would not he hesitate to punish the wrongdoer. Error was in his care alone. Dream helped Error being able to handle touch by most people. Just no sudden touches unless it was dream. Error was healthy, and his glitches no longer existed. They worked on erasing one of the fears at a time. Currently, it was the fear of black. Error was okay as long as Dream was near. Dream started to shielded Error from the real world and spoil him. He would often update Classic on Error's condition, as it was his duty. Dream didn't want to let anyone know how his skeleton was doing. He was madly in love with Error, after taking care of him and nursing the smaller back to health. Error returned the feelings, and Dream knew, but he still feared that he might lose Error. He then started to think. What if I made Error fear others? He was disgusted by himself that he could even think of doing that, but as he continued to take care of the other, did the idea seem more and more apealing. Error still feared the dark but didn't, fear the color black anymore. Error still feared certain words. Dream decided to use this to his advantage. Most sanses had completely forgotten that Error feared certain words. He invited people over and made it look like he wanted Error to warm up to other people. Then he would leave them to get some snacks. They would eighter use Error's actual name and send him about a month back in his therapy every time, or they would use the three common words. The, is, and was. Same result every time. Error would have a mental breakdown, and Dream would hurry about to calm him, cutting the meeting short. He managed to do it three times before making a list to everyone about every fear he had found in Error and told everyone to call him Coco. It fooled everyone but Classic. He knew something was wrong after It had happened three times. Classic confronted Dream in dreams home. He straight up teleported in to see Error sleeping peacefully on Dream's chest with his seal plushy. Classic excused himself, but still had a hunch. Dream knew that Classic was on his tail, so Dream kidnapped him. Classic was constantly drugged, so he would stay asleep. Error found classic and tried to run away. He was horrified that dream would do something like that, but Dream caught him. Error was forced into magic restraints. Error still tried to escape, so when dream wasn't around would he be forced to stay in one room without windows. This triggered one of his fears, but dream told him that it couldn't be helped as he couldn't trust Error to not try and escape. Dream hated forcing Error into this, but his mind slowly got twisted. He somehow convinced himself that he was helping Error. He got a shock collar that would give Error high voltages of electricity every time he left Dreams property. Error grew more and more distant and fearful of dream, but dream grew sweeter and sweeter towards Error. Error started to self-harm at every opportunity. He was convinced that he had cursed Dream somehow and turned him into this demon. Dream, of course, didn't like this. Every time he found Error self-harming was the smaller chained to a wall in a dark room for a few days. Soon Error was completely broken again. An empty husk of what he used to be. Dream hated this so much. He tried to be sweet to his Error and spoil him like he used to, but it didn't work anymore.
Error was pressed against Dreams chest. He had cried himself to sleep as Dream gently stroked Error's head. Dream was still awake and looked at his property with gentle eyes. Dream gently kissed his skull and picked the other up. He supported the smaller body as he carried the smaller as if he was a baby. Dream carried Error to his room and removed the smaller's clothing before putting a cute pajamas on him. It was a fluffy neko themed bodysuit. Error looked absolutely adorable in his bodysuit. Dream handcuffed Error's hand to the bedframe and cuddled up to him. Dream drifted into sleep himself. Error was the first to wake he knew Dream had changed him. He knew Dream was holding him. Error tried to hug his knees as Dream brought him closer. Error wanted to kill himself but he feared what Dream would do to him. No matter what Error did, would dream never hurt him. He knew this. He knew Dream would never physically hurt him only mentally, and Dream was good at mentally torturing people. Dream woke to a crying Error. He pulled Error closer. He knew he could take Error outside without people trying to rescue him. Almost all of the skeletons were eighter the owner of another or the property of someone. Dream got up and whipped the other's tears. He removed the handcuffs and picked the other up. Nightmare would visit later today. Dream carried the other to the kitchen and placed him on a chair. Dream made breakfast and had to force-feed Error. A knock on the door was heard and Dream left to open it. He greeted his brother and they both came to the kitchen. Error looked at both of them with empty eyes. Nightmare rushed to Error's side. He hugged the other closely. 
"What did you do?" Nightmare asked as he picked up Error.
"I never harmed him," Dream said. Error clung onto Nightmare weakly. He wanted comfort from someone he could trust. 
"I helped him fight most of the fears. He used to fear common words and other stupid things because of that creator. He even feared his own bone color," dream said. Nightmare held the broken skeleton.
"Is he telling the truth?" Nightmare asked. Error flinched at one of the words but only nodded. 
"Nightmare, remember our deal," Dream said. Nightmare sighed.
"I know, but I want to know exactly why he became like this," Nightmare hissed. Dream nodded understanding.
"Let's get Error to his room so he can rest," dream said. Dream guided Nightmare to a decorated oak door. They walked inside and Error was placed by a huge teddy bear that worked as a bed. The first thing he grabbed was the seal plushy that dream had given him. He held it close before grabbing knitting needles and yarn. Error cuddled up to the teddy bear and the many plushies around him. The two brothers left him and locked the door. The brothers spoke with each other and made peace. Dream left the house and Error in Nightmare's custody. Nightmare walked into Error's room and found him asleep. He decided to enter Error's memories to verify what Dream said was true. Most of it was, but he left out huge details. Nightmare left Error's memoried and sat by the smaller. He caressed the smaller's head. Error gently curled into the touch and that placed his head on Nightmares lap. Nightmare's aura made him feel safe. Nightmare gently kissed the top of Error's skull. It woke the smaller. He pressed himself against Nightmare for comfort. 
"Don't leave me here," A weak voice said. Nightmare only continued to caress him.
"I won't," Nightmare replied. He felt so much anger towards his brother. Dream soon entered. He held a package, and he obviously wasn't happy with how the two of them were positioned. Dream calmed himself, to not scare his property. He placed the packet on the floor and opened it. Inside was a beautiful dress that was modest and looked to be made out of a soft and high-quality material. Error took a glance at it and was genuinely surprised. He had designed that dress a long time ago. The dress itself was black and blue, but the details were yellow and purple. It had victoria timed flower patterns and laces. It had long sleeves and a piece of fabric draped over the shoulders. 
"Remember that we found your design book a few months ago?" Dream asked. Error nodded. Dream placed the dress back in the box. 
"I fell in love with one of the designs and got it made for you," Dream said with a smile. Error nodded. He knew what this meant. The brothers left Error to change, and Nightmare tore Dream a new one with what he had found out. The brothers entered as soon as Nightmare was done. Error sat on the teddy. He wore the dress, and it looked absolutely stunning on him. Error looked at them. He actually liked the dress as it was comfortable. Dream pulled a headpiece out of his pocket and placed it on Error's head. It was a flower crown made out of fake flowers. Nightmare admitted that Error looked like a queen in that dress. Dream hugged Error close.
"You look beautiful," Dream said and helped Error stand. Nightmare agreed. He went to Error's other side and helped him too. Error was physically weak after trying to starve himself to death. Both of the brothers helped him into the living room and started a movie. Time went quickly, and Error got healthier quickly. Nightmare would prevent Dream from punishing Error for self-harming. Instead, Nightmare would talk with him and comfort him. Reassure that nothing was his fault. Error got happy again. He was content in his home, with the two brothers. They gave him affections, love, and comfort. Error adored both of them. Then one day. He fell pregnant. He told both of them, but they weren't happy with the news as they believed that Error would give his child all his attention instead of them, so they killed it. They killed it using a drug that was popular among owners who didn't want children. They also put Error on birth control. Error was devastated and didn't understand why his child died. The brothers tried to comfort him and promised him that he could get a child later on. The thing is that the drug they used was popular because it killed the unborn child and made the person infertile but only if there was a child in the person who took it. Error would never be a mother. All because they would be jealous.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 'I' can change him now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error gets turned into a kid</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No one P.o.v<br/>Ink just stared at the destroyer in front of him. Except the destroyer was now a five-year-old. He was sleeping peacefully in his oversized clothing.<br/>"Sci, what did you do?" Ink asked as he stared at the sleeping kid.<br/>"Fell had apparently stolen an instant death poison that I was working on neutralizing and threw it at him, so now he's a kid?" Sci said it as if it was a question. Ink looked at Fell with a shit-eating grin.<br/>"Could you have done this sooner?" Ink asked.<br/>"WHAT?" All the sanses yelled. Ink smiled. His eyes were full of happiness.<br/>"Now I can raise him to be a good person," Ink said hopefully. Blue fully supported the idea.<br/>"SAY WHAT NOW?" Fell yelled. He grabbed Ink's shirt.<br/>"We can give him a new chance of life, and no one will have to worry about their AU being destroyed," Ink said, smiling.<br/>"WHY DON'T WE JUST KILL HIM WHILE HE'S VULNERABLE?" Fell yelled. So many people just cheered.<br/>"Because it's the wrong thing to do," Ink says. Fell let go of Ink.<br/>"Fine, but if an AU is destroyed then he's fucking dead," Fell said. Sanses began to leave. Ink sighed and walked over to the unconscious Error. He kneeled and picked up the sleeping child, who flinched at the contact. Ink noticed that the clothing was way too big. He walked home and placed Error in a bed. Ink painted some clothing onto Error's body. It was zebra-themed pajamas. He smiled and made a schedule on, who would take care of Error in certain periods since he found his free time more important than actually raising the kid. Ink gave everyone the schedule, but everyone agreed that they could care less. Error was scared once he woke, but it was expected. Ink had forced Error to relax by painting Error in chains and explained what had happened. Sci was the first to have Error, so he could find out how long the effect was and erase Error's memory. Sci said that he would grow normally, but from the age, he had right now. Sci did erase Error's memoried with the help of dream.<br/>"By the way, he will be your responsibility until I'm back. Bye," Ink said and left. Error was awake. He didn't say anything. He just sat on a bed and looked down. He knew his name age but nothing else. Nothing if you don't count pain. He remembers his pain as he was still in enormous amounts of pain. Error remembers pain and what he sensed while in pain. He could tell who hurt him based on the waves the souls sent. He knew that the person that was near him had tortured him before. Sci looked Error in the eyes. He quickly discovered Error to be blind, but he could care less. Sci just left him on the bed and went back to what he was working on. Neutralizing the poison. It was so dame hard. He wondered how Error didn't die and decided to take a blood sample so he could find out what neutralized it. Error didn't move or complain at all. Sci was confused but didn't bother. He analyzed the blood sample and found that it lacked so many important minerals and vitamins, heck, even water. Sci stared at Error, then placed a bit on the poison on the blood sample. The poison mixed itself with the blood cells, but confused Error's cells with dead organic material, somehow that made Error younger while neutralizing the poison? The fuck? Sci sighed and picked up the poison in its container. The lit wasn't on. He walked over the where the lit was holding the poison, but slipped. He saw his life flash in front of his eyes as he fell. He wasn't ready to die and not to something so pathetic as a slip and fall accident. Sci felt everything go in slow motion, but it speeds up as he felt something throw him to the side. He saw Error throwing him away from the poison. Sci looked at Error, who just stood there. His face was expressionless, but the poison hit Error. Error hissed in pain and moved away. The poison clearly harmed him. Sci didn't help Error, but observed him. He noticed that the poison did go into his bones, but also that his magic killed it off as fast as it could. Sci sighed and decided to end Error's sufferings. He got the emergency water spray for when a person with eyes got the chemicals in them. He turned it on and sprayed the poison off. Error had tears form in his eyes. He was scared of water, but he noticed that it made the pain go away. Sci used the rest of the day on testing on Error. He got curious about how the glitch was alive and what his limits were. Sci was so focused on examining Error that he forgot to feed the glitch and himself. Error just did as told and wouldn't say a word. Ink came to pick Error up and take him to the next place. Sci was only taking another blood sample. Ink freaked out on what Sci was doing.<br/>"Calm down it's just a blood sample," Sci said. Ink nodded and gently took Error's hand. Error was close to crashing but no one noticed nor cared. They left for the next place. Now if you think what Sci did was bad then you don't wanna know what almost everyone else did. They tortured the kid only five people didn't hurt Error if you don't include ink who just brought Error to the different AU's. Geno, Blue, Classic, farmer, and buttercup. (Gardertale Sans). Error was nothing but a hollow shell from the last two months. The third came around and the multiverse shook. Error was in Underfell. He had caught blood when the Multiverse shook Fell grabbed Error by his throat and slammed him against the wall.<br/>"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Fell yelled. Error didn't move or do anything he knew that he would be harmed no matter what. Ink came equally fuming. He saw Fell holding Error by the throat.<br/>"Was he here the entire time?" Ink asked his eyes red.<br/>"Yes but he must have done something," Egde said.<br/>"He couldn't two AU's collapsed and I thought he did something but he would need to be there to do anything," Ink said. Fell didn't let go. Two more Au's collapsed. Ink got Fell to let go of Error and Ink knelled down to Error's eye level.<br/>"Do you know what is happening?" Ink asked Error. Error stayed quiet. Ink grew angry.<br/>"Error you eighter tell me or it will hurt," Ink threatened.<br/>"so you're like everyone else hurting me without reason," Error's voice was raspy. He hasn't said anything since he was turned into a kid. Ink suddenly remembered the fact that they erased Errors memories. He quickly took Error to Sci.<br/>"Sci gives him his memories back now," Ink commanded. Sci did as told. He accidentally gave more back than he took. Error passed out for five minutes before he was woken by shaking. He looked Ink dead in the eyes.<br/>"Error do you know what the hell is happening?" Ink asked. Error looked Ink dead in the eyes. Error cried. He gripped his head and screamed. He just screamed. Ink and sci took a step back. Error's soul was crying out one final time. Error fell on his knees and bent over still screaming. He slammed his head against the floor over and over. Ink tried to stop him but Error's magic was out for blood it didn't matter if it was Error's or someone else's. Error's magic had attacked ink. Ink made chains around Error again making it impossible for him to harm himself more. Sci gave Error an injection with calming meds. Ink asked again.<br/>"Yes yes, I do know This Is THE REASON I DESTROYED. SO THIS WOULDN'T FUCKING HAPPENED BUT YOU NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO ASK WHY I DESTROYED. I CAN HAPPILY INFORM YOU THAT THE MULTIVERSE IS DYING BECAUSE OF TO MANY AUS IN IT!" Error screamed at Ink. Error had been completely broken down doing the last three months so his tears fell and they fell hard. Ink stared in shock and so did Sci.<br/>"How can I know that you're not lying and this isn't your doing?" Ink asked refusing to believe it.<br/>"BECAUSE I WAS TOO BUSY BEING BEATEN TO WHAT FOR A NORMAL MONSTER WOULD MEAN DEAD EVERY SINGLE DAY," Error screamed. Ink stared at Error and finally noticed the broken bones and bloodstains on Error's clothing. Ink removed the chains and just looked at Error. Ink was crying now as he thought that this was his fault alone. Error took the opportunity to run. He opened a Portal to nightmares mansion and collapsed as he should use magic as long as he was a fucking kid. Nightmare instantly felt Error's presence and ran towards him. Blue had told them that Error was a kid and that he had the mental state of an adult. nightmare quickly found Error and picked him up. He gently cradled Error in his arms and walked to the living room.<br/>"cross heal him now," Nightmare commanded, and cross obliged. They had to strip Error and healed every bone in his body. Even the tailbone. It seemed to be the worst harmed. Nightmare wrapped him up in a nice thick and fluffy blanket afterward. Error slept quietly and cuddled up to Nightmare. Nightmare sighed and stroked Error's head. Killer gently took Error and sat with him. Snuggling the child. Ink was still in sci's lab trying to figure out what to do. More and more AU's collapsed. Ink called a meeting. He begged for solutions and Blue simply looked at him. Blue had been contacted by Nightmare. He had everything explained to him. The blue in the meeting room was a copy that was willing to die. The copy had a hidden microphone that sent everything directly to nightmares gang. The copy blended in perfectly but didn't say a thing. Then Blue told him to start the plan.<br/>"How about we just let Error do his thing?" The copy asked. Everything got came to a suffocating silence.<br/>"Who said that and what do you mean?" Ink asked.<br/>"I believe that there is a reason for his destruction maybe this is why he destroyed. I can see an AU nearing this one just by looking at the window," The copy said people snapped their heads towards the window and sure enough they were about to die. The only one that didn't make it out was ink.<br/>Timeskip<br/>Error was laying on Blue. He was wearing owl-themed pajamas. He had lived with Nightmare and his gang. Blue had also moved in with them. Error was starting to behave like a child but not that anyone minded. He was terrified of sleeping alone. Blue gently caressed his skull. He was really quiet most of the time and would even do anything to not be noticed. It took them a month to find out that he was terrified of sleeping alone because of this. Killer quietly entered. He held a plate with steaming hot breakfast items in his hand. Error gently smelled the air in his sleep. Killer handed Blue the plate and sat on the other couch. Error woke and gently rubbed his eyes.<br/>"Something smells nice," Error says sheepishly. Killer chuckled and Blue gave his head a little pat. Error sat up and saw the cheese and bacon omelet on the plate. He stared at it for some time before blue gave it to him together with a fork. Error smiled and happily ate the delicious meal. Blue left and grabbed a plate for himself. He meets Nightmare who had been cooking this morning.<br/>"How did it go?" Nightmare asked.<br/>"Three hours of sleep because of nightmares. I think you should be the one sleeping with him as you can remove nightmares instantly," Blue said taking a plate. Nightmare sighed and nodded. Both left to the living room. Killer was watching a cooking show. Error had cheese all around his mouth. Blue smiled and gently whipped it off using a napkin.<br/>"Have you seen Hwwow?" Error asked. He had trouble pronouncing the r. It was something everyone found cute.<br/>"He's out hunting," Killer said. Error nodded and returned to his food. He was soon finished and went to clean up after himself. He walked to the kitchen and placed his plate in the dishwasher. Then went to his room to play.<br/>"Is it just me or is error's mental age changing?" killer asked.<br/>"It is but I honestly think it's for the best," Blue said. Nightmare sighed. Error's mental age did change. He got younger. He would still remember but would eventually act out the same way a child would. Nightmare didn't look forward to the self-harming that was practically guaranteed. Nightmare sighed and walked to Error's room. Nightmare didn't knock and walked in on Error playing with playdough. Error made the gang. He was working on Killer. Nightmare smiled it was such an innocent thing to do. He saw his own face Blue's and Cross's. Error was looking at him. Nightmare sensed the child's feelings and Error was scared. He feared that he had done something wrong. Nightmare sat down and made bodies from his goop. It would solidify for about an hour before just disappearing. The bodies took the head and began to walk around. Error giggled as a child would. Nightmare smiled.<br/>"The bodies will disappear in an hour. You won't have done anything wrong," Nightmare explained. Error nodded and watched as the figures seemed to move on their own. Error took out his dolls and let them live and interact. Nightmare was shocked and placed a hand on Error's shoulder.<br/>"you really shouldn't be using magic," Nightmare gently reminded. Error looked at him<br/>"This does not take magic othew than a bit to stawt them," Error said. Nightmare sighed.<br/>"That is still a bit too much Ru. you need to take care as you magic use more magic than it used to," Nightmare explained. Error looked down in shame and turned off his dolls. Nightmare gently caressed Error's cheek. Error was beginning to cry softly. Nightmare sighed and picked him up. Error was placed on Nightmares lap. They watched the interaction in silence and nightmare noticed Error falling asleep. Nightmare sighed and carried Error in his tentacles. He saw Horror dragging a bound and gagged sans through the halls. Nightmare covered Error's ears in goop so he wouldn't be able to hear them.<br/>"Found this pedo. What should ve do with him?" Horror asked.<br/>"dungeon see how he feels about being raped till his tailbones break," Nightmare said. Horror nodded.<br/>"By the way got five rabbits a deer and a wild cow," Horror said and left. Nightmare walked to the kitchen and made Killer help him in cutting the meat while Error was peacefully sleeping in his tentacles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Miltiverse warner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Error frees himself from Fates strings and jumps through multiverses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error ran. Fate had loosened her grip on him for a moment, and he managed to free himself from her. He saw the red strings approach him wanting to torture him for disobeying. Error didn't want that under any circumstances. He jumped from AU to AU until he reached outertale. He wanted to do the one thing he has never been able to. He jumped into the void, not caring about the balance or his multiverse. After all, they didn't want him. He heard Fates screams in frustration. Error passed out during his fall. He woke, laying on the cold snow of a snowdin. He panicked and started to run again as soon as he could force his body to move. He was running from AU to AU until he collapsed in a random forest. He was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Error heard fast approaching footsteps. He turned his head and saw a gaster sans approaching him fast. Error got up and tried to run, but he couldn't gain enough speed. He felt a pair of arms grab him they held him tightly. Error tried to run and struggle. He grew desperate trying to escape.<br/>"One," Error struggled more. He had heavy tears falling from his eyes. He couldn't escape. <br/>"Two," He couldn't let fate get him. He didn't want to be tortured again.<br/>"Tree," He didn't want to kill anymore. He didn't want to. He wanted to go home. Did he even have a home?.<br/>"Four," Error slowly stopped struggling. He didn't have a home he had no one.<br/>"Five," He heard the gaster sans count. Why was he counting?<br/>"six," It was almost soothing. Error completely stopped struggling.<br/>"seven," His hands fell limp on the warm arms hugging him. <br/>"Eight," Error slowly sank into the warm embrace.<br/>"Nine," His eyes grew heavy. <br/>"Ten," Error was sleeping peacefully in the warm embrace of the gaster sans. The gaster looked at him but was shocked when he noticed that Error was sleeping. He looked at Error and noticed something white on his neck. He moved the limp head so he was looking down over the gaster sanses arm. He saw white bone. It confused him since all the other bone was black. He got up quickly opened a portal and ran. Error was dusting and the gaster sans just noticed. He kicked in the door to a science sanses laboratory. The science sans looked at the two and took Error from The gaster sans. The science sans placed Error on a table and tried to heal him, but he couldn't. Error simply rejected the magic. He noticed that as Error dusted did some of the dust return to the body. Soon the skeleton was white, but a lot of the dust didn't return, so he was also way smaller. The two sanses looked at the child in shock. He was still sleeping peacefully.<br/>"G, where did you find him?" The science sans asked.<br/>"He was running around the AU's. Trying to escape something. I caught him in Outertale and brought him here," The gaster sans now known as G said. <br/>"We need to contact ink," The science sans said. G snapped his head towards the science sans. <br/>"On my grave. You know I don't trust him," G said. <br/>"I know you hate him, but this is a special case he can have knowledge on," The science sans said. G sighed but took the child.<br/>"Academic, go ahead and tell Ink. I don't give a crap, but I will not let him near this child," G said as he held Error in his arms.<br/>"G, I don't think that you are the best person to take care of the child esp-" academic was cut off.<br/>"Because mine was brutally murdered? Or because Ink gave my wife a death sentence a week ago and this child turned from looking like her into a child?" G snapped. He took the child and left. He held the child closely and entered his house. G knew this would be hard on him, but he couldn't let Ink harm anyone. Not after what happened to his wife and child. G took Error into his house and placed them on the bed. It was originally made for his child. He would get emotional if he stayed, but he needed an emotional outlet. He broke down crying. The next day came, and Error was scared when he woke. He hid under the bed as he really couldn't think of anything better at the moment. He waited and soon heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. The door opened, and he saw the gaster sans.<br/>"I know you are under the bed, and if I was going to hurt you, why did I place you on a bed?" G said. Error slowly crawled out. He still wasn't sure about this gaster sans.<br/>"Your name is Error, right?" G asked. Error nodded.<br/>"I'm G. I don't think that you are from this multiverse as I've never seen you before," G said. Error looked at him.<br/>"I jumped in the void, and it would be possible if I was just moved to another multiverse instead of dying," Error said. He hugged his legs as he was curled in on himself. G looked at him. He jumped into the void. How was he alive.<br/>"Why did you jump?" G asked. Error broke down crying. G scooted over to him and placed a hand on his back.<br/>"I won't push it if it's a sensitive topic," Error nodded, being kinda thankful. G got up.<br/>"Come down when you're hungry. I'll have a plate of food ready for you," G said and left. Error waited an hour before going downstairs. G saw him and pointed towards the kitchen. Error nodded and walked in. He saw a plate filled with food. He didn't know if he should eat it. He decided not to and threw it out to make it seem like he ate. He walked out, and G smiled a gentle smile before his face got sad. <br/>"Look kid, I know this won't sound right, but my Ink is messed up and killed my wife. If he finds out that you are another error. Well let's just say it won't be pretty," G said.<br/>"No matter where, Ink is a greedy, selfish, and naive idiot," Error replied. G snorted. A few days quickly passed, and the two began to like each other in a friendly manner. Then Ink came. He killed G in front of Error and Error tied up Ink in string that drew blood from every movement. He forced everyone to listen to his story and what he knew about the creator before killing Ink and jumping into the void. He woke up in another multiverse. He crashed a meeting in the council. Showed them that Ink was soulless and told them his story before moving to another multiverse. He didn't kill this Ink. He jumped from multiverse to multiverse. Telling them his story. The Au's that didn't want to listen got his story engraved in stone and made into a permanent part of the original Undertale. One day he came back to his multiverse. Fate had given up on finding him a long time ago, so she had forced Dream to be the new destroyer. Error had landed in an AU that was about to be destroyed. Error saw the black bones of Dream. He didn't have tearmarks, but he was clearly hating it. <br/>"So you finally know what I had to go through," Error said. Dream looked at him and saw the blue tearmarks on the black bones. Dream looked completely broken while Error was emotionless.<br/>"It's a thankless job. Isn't it?" Error asked almost mockingly. Dream looked at him hopelessly.<br/>"I can free you, but only if you tell ink and the council the truth," Error said. Dream stared at him, almost begging.<br/>"Speak. I know it hurts but so did your arrows," Error said. Dream looked at him with teary eyes.<br/>"Please make it end," Dream begged. Error summoned a huge scissor. It was a souvenir he got in another Multiverse. He allowed his magic to flow into it. He cut Dream free and permanently damaged the strings in one swift movement. They heard Fate scream in pain. Error looked at Dream, who now laid on the ground. He was slowly turning back to his original self. Error took Dreams hand and dragged him into the countcil room. Everyone stared at him as they saw the new destroyer dust and turn into their friend. Error dropped Dream as he was soon back to his normal self, just with new scares. Error looked at the stunned countcil.<br/>"Wake up Dream. You have something to tell them," Error said. Dream sat up slowly. Then he told them the truth. The countcil cried.<br/>"Then what about Error?" Ink asked.<br/>"That's me," Error said. They stared at the emotionless child. He was covered in scars and chips of bone. How could they have done this to a child? Error got up. He walked out the door of the base, but Classic stopped him. Error looked at classic. <br/>"Look, we didn't know. I know you probably hate us but give us a chance to make it right," Classic said. Error looked at them.<br/>"If you want to apologize, then apologies to the void," Error said and opened a portal to the void. He fell into another multiverse, and this one was different. It didn't have AUs. It was a gigantic AU. He walked around on his own and saw a kindergarten class walked together with the caretakers. Error saw Humans and monsters walking around on the street speaking with one another Error smiled. This place was lovely. He walked around the city, looking with a smile. He could stay here. He could be happy, get a family, get his own life and make his own choices. He saw a skeleton monster approach him and crouch down at eye height.<br/>"Are you lost?" He asked. Error nodded. This would be an opportunity to get a home and start his life.<br/>"where are your parents?" he asked.<br/>"I don't even know if I have any," Error said. The skeleton looked concerned.<br/>"Do you have a guardian?" The skeleton asked. Error shook his head.<br/>"Do you have a home?" He asked. Error shook his head no. <br/>"How about you come with me, and then we will try and find a home for you?" He asked. Error nodded. The skeleton offered a hand and Error took it. The skeleton's eyes widened as he looked at the scared and chipped hand. He tried not to stare at Error as they walked. They came to an apartment complex and walked in. Error was amazed by a lot of the things in the building. He tried to hide it but It wasn't easy.<br/>"Are you allergic to anything?" He asked.<br/>"Not that I know of," Error said. The skeleton nodded and made a sandwich for Error, before going into another room and calling the police and CPS. A person from both places showed up. The skeleton showed them Error. He looked at them confused about, why a CPS worker was there. The CPS worker knelled besides Error.<br/>"My name is Amy. What is your name?" Amy asked. Error wasn't a name he wanted in his new life.<br/>"I don't have one," Error said. It wasn't a complete lie eighter. Error was just something Ink started calling him one day, and it stuck since.<br/>"You have a lot of scares. Mind telling me where they come from?" Amy asked. Error looked down. They wouldn't believe it even if he told them. He decided to give them a version without key details.<br/>"A lot of people hated me for these," Error said and summoned his strings. All three were stunned silent. Error looked at them confused.<br/>"Did I do something wrong?" Error asked. He really didn't get it.<br/>"No, it's just that you are rare. Monsters whose magic is strong enough to be used is incredibly rare," the skeleton said. Now he understood. He removed his strings. They looked at him, and all three concluded that Error was used as an experiment. Amy took him to an orphanage that only served the purpose as a waiting house for children waiting to be placed in a foster home. Amy stayed there to observe Error and help the caretakers tackle Error. Error was being bullied, but he clearly didn't care. People grew bored of bullying him because of that. Error was soon adopted. A skeleton family adopted him with the condition that a specialist working with magic studies could observe him as he grows. Error got an actual name. His foster parents called him Liraz. He didn't mind. His new parents were Lust and horror of the multiverse. Horror was a well-known gore instructor. He made movies and made all of the special effects himself. Lust was a well-known actor who started their carrier in the porn industry. Error, who is now Liraz, couldn't be happier with his life. He had loving parents who he cared for deeply and two smaller siblings he could protect and teach.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dance and song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reincarnated Error sing and dance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue walked into the council room without either a bandana or scarf. Something that was an absolute rarety. They had just killed Error, and he was the only one who was emotionless. Everyone stared at Blue as he walked slowly in. He took his seat as everyone stared at him. They looked at his neck. It was tattoed, or so it seemed.<br/>"When did you get a tattoo, and who did it?" Ink asked.<br/>"I didn't get one. I was created with it," Blue said. Everyone looked at him as he said it. <br/>"Why haven't you said anything before about it?" Classic asked<br/>"Is there something wrong with that?" Blue snapped at him. It shocked everyone.<br/>"It's just a shock that you have never shown this to anyone before," Classic said.<br/>"What made you think that?" Blue snapped.<br/>"Look, this isn't what we need to disgust," Ink said, ending their argument and creating tension. Ink looked at them.<br/>"We are here to disgust how to proceed with the bad sanses as they have become very aggressive since Error's death," Ink said. Blue was clearly getting aggressive. <br/>"Why don't we do the same to them as we did with Error?" Fell asked<br/>"That is provided we find them sitting by a cliff in outertale," Ink said. Blue clenched his fist. <br/>"Any other ideas?" Ink asked.<br/>"Ever considered why they grew aggressive?" Blue asked.<br/>"Because they no longer have a strong fighter," Dream said. No one could manage to reach as Blue summoned his hammer and pulverized Ink in one swift moment.<br/>"Because you kill the only thing holding us back," Blue said. The tattoo was glowing a soft blue. Everyone was in shock. <br/>"What happened to you, Blue?" Dream asked, trying to stay still. <br/>"It's simple, really. You killed the only one keeping me from slaughtering this idiot," Blue said. He took Ink's stash. <br/>"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH BLUE?!" Carrot asked.<br/>"I am your brother, and I'm sick of you treating me like a fucking child. I'm sick of being seen as less and as something innocent. Just so you know. I've been a part of the 'bad' sanses before I was kidnapped, and I have to say. The council is the real villain," Blue said and portaled away with Ink's stash. Everyone was left speechless. Blue walked to an ancient AU and placed Ink's stash in front of Destiny's. The goddess smiled and gave blue a basket with a baby bone.<br/>"Don't be fooled, but the bone color this is Error but with his real bone color and body,"  Destiny said as she took the stash and his it in a place Fate would never be able to find the one thing precious to her child. Blue took the basket with Error and held the child. He left to nightmare's hideout and smiled as the gang looked at him and the child. Error reached for Blue. <br/>"Bue," He said, then looked confused around.<br/>"Error destiny turned you into a child of your original self. You have a new life and chance," Blue said as he moved the baby bone into the couch and picked up the smaller. <br/>"I bay?" Error asked, he looked so confused.<br/>"Anyone understand?" Dust asked.<br/>"Yes and, yes Error. You are a baby," Blue said as he cradled the child.  Error looked confused but then yawned. He wanted to sleep, and he didn't have to wait for long until that happened. He fell asleep in Blue's arms. Blue smiled and squealed at how cute the baby was. Nightmare took the child and left. Blue and everyone else followed just to see that Nightmare had a nursery in the castle.<br/>"Since when was that made?" Blue asked. Blue swore he could see a small blush on Nightmares skull.<br/>"It was supposed to be for my child when I got one, but Error needs to have a place to stay," Nightmare explained. Blue smiled as Nightmare placed Error in the crib. <br/>"Then adopt Error as he is a child, and then the room meets its original purpose," Blue suggested.<br/>"Only if you are the mom," Nightmare joked.<br/>"deal," Blue said with a smug smile.<br/>"Wait, what?" Nightmare said, and blue left as the gang was laughing. The day after was Blue carrying Error in a sling made from an old scarf Error had made out of yarn. Error was comfortable, but he didn't understand why his stomach hurt. He looked up at Blue and was growing angry. Why did his stomach hurt? Blue noticed the angry child and picked him up in his arms. <br/>"Error, what's wrong?" Blue asked.<br/>"Hut," Error said. Blue grew concerned.<br/>"Where?" Blue asked, and Error moved his tiny hands to where his stomach should be. Blue looked at him disappointed.<br/>"You know that was the reason we wanted to give you a bottle this morning. So this wouldn't happen," Blue said and carried Error to the kitchen. He quickly made a bottle and feed the child. Blue then burped Error, and soon he was happy again. Time went by, and Error got a new name that suited his new life. Ruru. He loved his new life. He was acting a bit like a child sometimes, but hey, they treated him as a child. He started his little tradition. He would go to outertale every time there was a comet shower and sing. He would go to his secluded area and sing and dance. He loved it, especially because the stares would swirl around him as he danced. He started doing songs that told a story about other people. He would dance and sing songs that could be traced back to resets. He sang songs that could be traced back to individual sanses. The thing is, only sanses would understand what he meant. One day where he was singing and dancing, did Outer find him. The song was about Classic. Outer was stunned by the beauty of the show that played out in front of him. He took his phone out to record the beauty but found that every time he did was the only thing he could see Classic stargazing. He stopped and just looked at the scene in awe. The dance and song looked absolutely beautiful to him. It was a kind of ballet mixed with modern dance. The dancer looked no older than 13 years old. It made Outer feel bad for being impressed. He felt tears roll down his face as he watched the beauty and almost felt hopeless once it stopped and the teen disappeared in almost thin air. He returned there daily, hoping to see the view again, and it came the next time a meteor shower came. He opened a portal to classic and dragged him through as the dance started. Classic was going to complain but then looked himself. He was as stunned by the show as Outer was. Outer checked who was the one the dance should tell about and found it to be dust. They looked in pure amazement as the dance told a tragic story. It told about resets driving the skeleton insane. How he started killing everyone, hoping to stop the resets. It told about someone or something helping him. Then just after he got a happy life did the dance and song stop and the performer disappeared.<br/>"Outer who was that?" Classic asked.<br/>"I have no idea, but I know that last time was it you the story was told about," outer said. They both walked out, trying to find clues on who this skeleton could be. They found, that he had made gravel drawings on the ground as he danced, and they were in awe at the beauty. They didn't destroy it or search anymore. They couldn't without destroying the drawings. They came back every meteor shower and watched it. They invited more and more people. Then one day, when every highest rank in the council was there, did they see something that shocked them. Error's story. It told them his life, his love, his suffering, and finally his death. In the end, the skeleton turned to them<br/>"Were you satisfied when you killed him?" He asked. Everyone was stunned, but outer walked out so the skeleton could see them.<br/>"We didn't feel like we had a choice," Outer said. The mysterious skeleton looked at them empty.<br/>"You did. You could have asked him why he destroyed," He said.<br/>"He was insane. There was no chance of him answering honestly," Outer said. A smile made its way to the skeleton's face. There was something wrong with that smile.<br/>"You really believe so outer?"  He asked.<br/>"I do," Outer said. The skeleton held up two fingers and crossed them. Everyone had walked out without noticing until they were out. They started to freak out.<br/>"You know I really hate all of you," the skeleton said. He looked at them.<br/>"You killed my mother when I was no more than a newborn," They said. They looked at him in pure shock.<br/>"My name is Ruru to horner my mother's death. My father is Blue hope you all are proud of what you have done. You killed a mother with a newborn by doing something as cowardly as pushing them into the void," Ruru said. They looked at him in fear as he kept his smile.<br/>"Don't ever tell your secrets to an Echoflower again. I will hear it," He said and vanished into thin air. It was actually a trick where he could turn into dust and reappear somewhere else. He opened a portal home and walked through.<br/>"MOM DAD, I'M HOME!" He yelled Blue popped his head in.<br/>"We know Cross told us about the little stunt you pulled in Outertale," Blue said. Ruru started to sweat. Nightmare walked out with Blue. Both giving him a stern look.<br/>"Great way for you to get revenge without breaking any of our rules," Nightmare said and ruffled his head.<br/>"Also, you are grounded for a month for it and for making you the mother and still making me a parent," Blue said. Ruru groaned as he walked to his room. Dam parents never letting him get revenge on people who have wronged him. Also, dam them for praising him for the same thing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>